


Kept kids

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ClarkLois, Co-Parenting, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Balance is important in Clark's life and some things end up suffering. He tries his best to balance superhero things and personal things. What's hard for him is balancing the family he has with Lex and the family he is trying to have. Lex has full custody and he's firm on things. Clark gets it. He really does
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Kept kids

“It’s ridiculous!” Lois spoke up and Clark paused in the middle of drinking his coffee. Lois had been fairly quiet the entire morning but he hadn’t thought that much about it. There was work to do. Both of them had leads that they were chasing down on separate stories and then there were the stories that they were working on together.

“What is ridiculous?” Clark glanced at the clock to make certain that he and Lois were still on time. He found it funny that no matter what he was running late. Him and Flash. They were the humans with inhumane speed but they just could not seem to get to places on time.

Places like work or personal engagements of course. Clark tended to get to a crime scene in the nick of time. He was thankful for that even while his personal life took several hits because he just never managed to do this thing properly. Back then and now. Before he had felt like a failure of an Alpha because he couldn’t balance correctly but- Clark had grown up. That was all there was to it these days.

They had all grown up and they had lost people along the way. That sort of thing put things in perspective in ways that people on the outside would never truly understand. Clark had suffered to get where he was here. Forget rocking the boat. He was too tired for this.

All he wanted to do was live happy. He had work and family to worry about. Not everyone would understand the sacrifices that he had made. Not everyone would get the fight to control the balance. Not everyone would get it and not everyone needed to.

“What’s.” Lois put down her cup with such a bang that Clark felt concerned. “You’re serious. Clark. What’s ridiculous? We’ve been- I know your secret.” She hissed at him and Clark frowned. “I know your secret we live together. We are engaged and I haven’t even met your daughter.” She said slowly. “Once. I see her like everyone else. On the news or from a distance but you don’t think that it’s ridiculous that I haven’t met your daughter once?”

Considering Lex? It wasn’t that ridiculous or crazy. Clark winced because he got where Lois was coming from but not only was this his little girl. It was Lex too and Lex and Lois did not mesh well. They did not clash well.

“Lena.” His little red haired princess. “Lois.” Clark said softly. “That’s complicated. It’s Lex!” He stressed. “He let’s her go to the farm. You know how much work that took?” He had sworn his mother would never get to meet her own grandchild. “Lena has Lex’s last name and Lex’s paranoid. Things like this… we have an agreement Lois. When it comes to Lena what Lex says goes for her security. We discuss how to raise her but it isn’t like I could ever be as hands on as Lex is.”

Clark had only felt ashamed about Lex doing more than him about once. It really made no sense to be upset that the most powerful Omega in the world was able to be so hands on with their daughter. Clark watched the way that Lex had people on Lena and then he moved his work around their daughter.

Lena was never that far away from Lex and when she was. Well that was when Kon and Clark’s mom came into play. Now back to what Lois was talking about. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about it. It was just up to now Clark had been avoiding thinking and talking about it.

He and Lex had been so rocky on like every single thing. Pushing on Lois just seemed stupid back then and he hadn’t even told Lois about him back then. By the time that Clark was certain about Lois… there were so many things to do. Talking to Lex about Lois?

When he knew that Lex didn’t even what Kon around Lois? It might hurt and maybe they needed to revisit the entire thing because Clark got the before. Why have their children around uncertain people? They were over and done but their children deserved better than a swing door of people.

He got what Lois meant but bringing that up with Lex? His former Omega? Was she trying to get him shot or worst? There was nothing Lex valued more than his own children.

That things had fallen apart before they could have more than Lena… Clark still thought about it sometimes. It had always been them one way or another but Smallville was finished. They had gotten over and things didn’t work out.

Lex would always be the man that was parent to Clark’s children. He would always be the man that Clark had seen as a beloved friend. They couldn’t see eye to eye back then and even now they had their differences but back then he had loved Lex. He still loved him but he loved Lois.

“Do you have any idea.” Clark said softly. “How hard talking to Lex is going to be? He has full custody. Lois. I know what you mean. I’ve thought about it myself but Lena- we aren’t normal people. There isn’t going to be a shuttling between the home and the step parent’s home. Lena isn’t a normal child. She’s the Luthor heir.”

“So I’m not even going to meet her.” Lois frown made Clark sigh. “You don’t even see how that looks? At least talk to Luthor. This is ridiculous! I’m going to marry you Smallville.” Her soft tone made Clark cross over to her. He patted her shoulder as she looked down at the table. “This isolation. Hasn’t Luthor thought about her? When we have kids?” Clark’s heart pounded. “At least talk to him about that. He has to care about that much.”

“I’m not promising anything.” Because he knew Lex even though they weren’t together anymore. “But maybe he had a plan in place. I’ll ask because I understand. She’s my daughter and my little girl. I’m living more of my life away from you.” Clark admitted softly. “I understand Lois.”

X

“And you decided.” Lex said softly. “To interrupt my work.” The cold look he gave Clark made him wince. See this was exactly why he hadn’t wanted to bring this up. but Clark could smell problems for his own relationships. “With.” Lex’s tone was so cold Clark half expected to see ice cover his desk. “That.” He snorted before he shoved his desk back. “Foolish as always Clark.”

“Lois is right about this.” Clark raked his hand through his hair before he rolled his eyes. “And before this turns into a blowout fight. This isn’t as if she’s my girlfriend Lex. I’m going to marry her.”

“Then marry her. We’ll see how long this one lasts. Hopefully longer than the one you had in Smallville.” The dig actually made Clark step back. Lex rarely went hard at him but when he did. Jesus he really went at it. “Marry her. She knows your secrets. We’ll see how that turns out for you. It never goes wrong.” Lex said softly as he came around the desk. “Because remember Chloe? _Lana_? That never went sour Clark.”

“I would never let anything hurt our daughter.” Clark hissed. “Think what you want about me but you know I love her. I would die for out kid Lex!”

“I don’t!” Lex grabbed the bottle at the end of his desk. Full because Lex hadn’t started back drinking the way he had before. “Let Bruce.” He snarled. “Near Lena. “Explain to me Clark. Why I would let your fear mongering wife to be even a meter near my child!”

“She’s my child too!” Clark yelled because he was frustrated. “I don’t know why you’re keeping Bruce away but considering how close the two of you are? And were? I thought he would be godfather by now.” A small dig because even to this point he didn’t get it. Bruce and Lex talked about them being family history and ancient history but he didn’t get them. He never had.

“Lena’s safety is the most important thing in this family. Protect those that can’t protect themselves. You look at Bruce. Look at what he is and what he does! He thinks in ways that would put our child in danger! The world first. Gotham first before a little girl’s feelings.” Lex snarled. “And your bride to be? Why the fuck would I let Lena around that demon? You have no idea what that witch would say or what she would do.”

“What the hell are you trying to say?” Clark’s voice cracked and he made fists. “Lois wouldn’t hurt a child.”

“So what’s Kon? Think how she blistered him in the papers.” Lex snarled. “All the apologies in the world can’t change what that bitch said Clark. Let her near Lena? You have lost the remaining common sense that you had. She will never be around my child. Ever. Marry her. Do what the hell you want but Lois and Lena have no reason to meet. Lois is too dangerous and that’s the end of that.”

“What happens when I marry her Lex? What happens when Lois gets pregnant? We going to keep Lena away from her siblings? She deserves to know her family.” Clark closed his eyes. “How is that going to work out?”

“You’re so stupid.” Lex said softly. He sat on the corner of his desk and rolled his eyes. “The farm is there isn’t it? Neutral ground Clark. The grandkids can gather. Minus me and Lois. That’s fair. That works for everyone. I won’t be around whatever kids you have with Lois. Just as how you wouldn’t have access to whatever kids I have.”

Clark frowned. “Wait. What?”

“Clark.” Lex gave him a long once over. “You think any Alpha worth his salt will want you sniffing around his kids? Don’t be foolish. Any other kids I have wouldn’t be around you. Just as how any kids you have with Lois have nothing to do with me Clark. We have Kon. We have Lena. That’s the only mixing that needs to go on.”

“So you’re-“ Clark cleared his throat. “You’re looking for an Alpha?”

“No one that I have to introduce to Lena as yet.” Lex shrugged. “It’s not as if I’m celibate Clark.” Clark had known that. “And I want children.” Lex growled. “I always wanted a big family. Of course I’m looking. Lena’s seven now.” He hissed. “Seven! It’s time to look for a worthy Alpha.”

“To settle down?” Clark snorted. “You don’t seem the type.”

“Because I’m not.” Lex folded his arms. “That was you. I settle for making agreements and alliances. A trophy Alpha isn’t a bad idea but I don’t need conflict in my home. Preferably I’d like to snag one of the alien ambassadors. That way I can keep them away from Lena.” Lex shrugged. “Lois should focus on getting her own children and not mine. Lena’s a child. She doesn’t need to be in this. Not that. Not League and most certainly.” Lex growled. “The public eye. Lois just wants a damn exclusive and you know this Clark.”

“She’s not like that Lex.” Clark felt his heart hurting. “And we know we can’t give our kids a perfect family.” They had tried though. God they had seriously tried. For their sake. For Kon’s sake and for Lena’s sake but some things didn’t work. “Lois-“

“Will never.” Lex said softly. “Be alone with my child Clark. Ever. She doesn’t do cute sleepovers at your place when Lois is there. She isn’t introduced to her. It’s why Lena spends time with Kal not Clark. It’s safer for her. If I could keep Kon away from her.” Lex’s eyes were cold. “You know I would do it. The woman’s tongue is venom and her hatred for me means I will never risk the chance.”

“You-“ Clark sighed before he lowered his head. “You seem to have it all figured out. We’ll make this work.” He laughed softly. “But the kids-“

“Will adapt. Kids are stronger than you think.” Lex closed his eyes and sighed. “And you never thought for a moment that maybe there is more than one person I’m trying to protect here. That maybe I understand this situation enough and I’m trying to prevent something.” Lex’s gaze when he focused on Clark made him feel like the dumbest thing on the planet. “Nothing good would come of those two meeting. Nothing good for either them. Drop it.”

X

“I do understand where he is coming from honey.” Martha had a small smile on her face as she slowly rolled out the dough. “With everything going on. Lex doesn’t trust easy. You know this. Lex doesn’t trust and he can’t trust.” She stressed and ducked her head. “Every time he thought he could trust he got betrayed. His greatest fear? Lena living like he did. Lena ending in situations that he was. Lex can’t risk it.”

“And he can’t trust Lena’s other parent obviously.” Clark rocked back his chair and voiced a question he wouldn’t ask anyone but family. “Am I- Was I a bad Alpha?”

“Oh honey.” His mother stressed. She stopped what she was doing before she took a deep breath. Well. That boded well. “You were so young. Lex was so young and everything.” She laughed. “Was so crazy back then. You were good enough back then.”

“But I wasn’t enough.” Clark admitted. “I couldn’t save him. I didn’t understand him and every time I thought we could make up for something I fucked up.” His mother didn’t meet his eyes and Clark sighed. “I love our daughter. I love this family.” He stressed. “I loved Lex and he’s always going to be a friend to me but this? We’re going to build families-“

“With other people.” His mother filled in. “And the one who might feel strange.” She cleared her throat. “Will be Lena. I understand but I understand Lex’s worry. To him no matter what you do? Lois is never going to be family. Never an ally and for someone like that near his child? Clark. Honey. Omegas can’t risk that. He doesn’t even let her go to a private school.” She stressed. “You should have understood that.”

“If Lois and I have a child. That child will never meet Lex.” Clark said softly. “Because Lois wouldn’t want to risk that. Lex doesn’t want anything to do with any other kids I have.” He snorted. “He… he wants more kids and when he does. I can’t see them.”

“Honey why would you want to be around Lex’s kids? Why would Lex want to be around Lois’s kids? Honey think about this.” His mother stressed. “It’s just not done. Remember what you said the first day that you brought Lena here? That-“

“At least I can still have her. Lena’s enough.” Clark recalled softly. “It still hurts Ma. I don’t expect us to be a happy family or anything but there’s this tension-“

“Lex won’t buckle and fold. You can’t expect him to. People already think what he’s doing here? Is risky enough. Just tell Lois.” His mother said softly. “The arrangements for if you two have children. They can meet here. This is neutral grounds. This house will always be neutral for the sake of the kids.”

“What the hell is the future going to be like.” Clark sighed before he got up. “I gotta go Ma. I’ll arrange for Lena and Kon to get some time down here.” He needed to see them.

X

“Still ridiculous.” Lois murmured softly. “It’s so stupid Clark.”

“When we have kids I guess maybe you’ll get it?” Clark shrugged. “Lex doesn’t trust many people and he doesn’t have any reason to trust you.”

“It’s stupid and petty.” Lois muttered. “He’s using-“

“Lena’s not a bargaining chip in this.” Clark said softly. “She’s a little girl and things change. Maybe in the future things will change.” He could only hope but he wasn’t holding his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the foundation of this. Even though I enjoy my Lex plots~ fics VERY much. Lol
> 
> A Clark trying to make this mess work and dealing with Lex and Lois. Trying to balance the families.
> 
> And before you wonder... yes. I have/am and I have a WHOOOLE AU exploring the mess in more ways than one


End file.
